This invention relates to sealed batteries employing a monobloc container for housing a plurality of substantially cylindrically shaped cells.
Various configuration containers are known for housing cylindrically shaped cells. Typically the cells are fitted into containers having an outer parallelepipedic shape, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,106 (Harriss) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,642 (Bauer). Battery housings of other shapes are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,160,857 (Nardella et al.) and 4,190,702 (Pun et al.).
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a battery employing a housing which is lightweight, utilizes a minimum of material, resists impact, provides vibration resistance, and which may be formed of as few as two parts joined together. It is another object to provide such a housing and battery of the sealed rechargeable type employing wound cell elements for high discharge rate capability for engine starting, as well as other cyclic and float applications.